


It was supposed to be me

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU for Episode 49</p><p>Kousuke dies to save Tokyo. Haruto is left with Chimera with Kousuke's face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was supposed to be me

It's darker than it should be. Maybe it's Haruto's imagination. He's not so sure anymore. What day is it? What time is it?

"You need to come out of bed." A voice. It's his and Haruto hates that the wrong person has it.

".....five more minutes" Haruto takes the pillow and shoves it over his head.

"I gave you five minutes 4 days ago. Get up. They're worried." The voice is curt and formal. It lacks all of his enthusiasm. It hurts him even more. He peeks up from the pillow to see the man in front of him.

His obnoxious blonde mane has been shaved down. His eyes are an inhuman green. The stupid vest has long been forgotten, and the outfit is too formal and stuffy for the man in it.

But that man isn't him anymore.

His unnerving stare proves that it's most certainly not him. "...Why are you even bothering with me? You're human. Go live a normal life."

"...I made a promise. I plan to keep it." He looks away, and Haruto wants to scream. Kousuke couldn't even leave him alone in deat- "He would be worried too. He wouldn't want you to be like this."

"He shouldn't have sacrificed himself then." Haruto says it before he even process what he says. Haruto, the king of sacrifice, complaining about Kousuke being too selfless...to him it was like he was being selfish.

"If he hadn't, all of Tokyo including you would all be dead. It was a more than a just sacrifice." Haruto turns to see the impostor is closer than before. He's only inches away.

"...I could have saved him." Haruto frowns and yanks on his hair. "...He had so much to live for....and I have nothing." Kousuke was going to be an archaeologist. He had family, and a future. He had dreams and a plan. Haruto had nothing.

Well Haruto had something, but that something was dead. Now, he was left with regrets. Kousuke had left him, and he hadn't gotten to say goodbye. Kousuke had left him not knowing. He left not knowing that Haruto loved him.

Perhaps it was better in the end, Haruto didn't deserve him anyway.

"...You need to eat something. You'll die of starvation if you continue." The impostor shoves some food and donuts in front of him. Haruto couldn't believe this, but the lack of mayonnaise on the dish was a sight he didn't want to see.

"Do you want his sacrifice to be in vain?" Chimera prods his mouth with a donut.

"He saved all of Tokyo..I wouldn't say that's in vain." Haruto turns his head burying it into the pillow.

"I wasn't worth anything anyway."

Sighing, Chimera left the dish in front of him before exiting. Pausing in front of the door before finally leaving, Chimera turned and simply said one sentence.

"He loved you as well." 

And that one sentence broke Haruto even more.


End file.
